Poison
by manga-13
Summary: Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. De toute manière, à chaque fois je dis la même chose, mais je n'arrive pas à le faire, alors autant abandonner. J'ai déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, alors un peu plus, rien ne change. Je suis déjà condamnée.
1. Chapter 1

**Explications :**

Je n'ai jamais songé à mettre ce texte sur Fanfiction, je n'ai jamais vraiment penser à le faire partager tout simplement. Pourquoi est-il là alors vous me direz ? Parce que c'est réellement mon tout premier texte écrit, mon tout premier. Celui qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur Harry Potter, le tout premier, l'unique.

Je l'ai toujours couvé comme une mère avec son enfant, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai attendu autant de temps, aussi longtemps oui, pratiquement un an...c'est long.. Alors enfin je le met, j'ai longtemps pensé le mettre seulement en OS, sauf que le chapitre est long, trop long pour qu'il soit un simple OS.

Alors il va devenir une petite fiction je pense, sur quelques chapitres, certainement pas une trentaine, mais peut-être un dizaine déjà, on verra comment les choses vont se dérouler. Parce que pour le moment, à par ce que j'ai déjà en réserve, plusieurs idées me viennent pour d'autres textes, pour mon autre fiction, mais pas celle-ci... désolé d'avance alors, si vous appréciez réellement cette fiction ! Mais il est clairement or de question que j'abandonne mon bébé ! Alors je la finirai, c'est clair.

Parlons peu, parlons bien, il me faudra donc tous vos avis, du plus simple au plus constructif, vraiment, pour comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mes autres fictions, que l'avis est toujours très constructif pour l'auteur!

( Dernière chose, ce texte datent d'un an minimum, je l'ai "balancé" tel quel sur le site, alors peut-être qu'il y a des fautes, même si je ne pense pas, ou peut-être sûrement que la tournure de certaines phrases ne sont pas vraiment correctes. Je pense qu'après l'avoir posté, je la relirai pour changer quelques phrases!)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Prologue.**

Une pièce. Une pièce simple, sans rien d'autre qu'une fenêtre, une fenêtre éclairant un lit.

Un silence profond.

Noir, tout est noir. On ne peut rien voir dans cette obscurité. Seul le peu de lumière de la Lune passe au travers de la fenêtre, dont les rideaux n'existent pas.

Pas besoin de rideaux, besoin de rien.

Un bruit, un froissement de draps. Une personne se lève, elle se dirige vers la fenêtre.

Une femme, nue regarde au dehors.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court, trop court pour un prologue... mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement pour faire entrer mon histoire !

Au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Explications : Je poste en plus du Prologue le premier chapitre ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

**_Réveil._**

Je me réveillais lentement, dans cette pièce noire. Le soir, c'est le soir.

Déjà.

J'ai passé trop de temps dans cette pièce. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

De toute manière, à chaque fois je dis la même chose, mais je n'arrive pas à le faire, alors autant abandonner. J'ai déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, alors un peu plus, rien ne change. Je suis déjà condamnée. Rien ne pourra plus rien changer.

C'est trop tard. Tout est trop tard.

Je regarde la Lune. Tout est silencieux. Ce silence est devenu trop rare. Cette plénitude me manque. Autant en profiter, dans un moment, tout redeviendra comme avant. Je ne pourrais plus penser comme maintenant.

J'allume une cigarette. La fumée s'échappe, je respire une bouffée.

Je sens le poison lentement prendre place dans mes poumons. Chaque recoin, rien n'y échappe.

Du poison, mon poison, ma nouvelle drogue depuis maintenant 1 an. Cette cigarette dans ma main est toxique. Je le sais, mais tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce l'est. Alors un poison de plus, rien ne change. Je suis toxique, l'air que je respire est toxique. Je ne suis plus la même depuis 1 an.

Depuis ce jour fatal. Inoubliable est le mot exact. Inoubliable, mais pour un sens contraire. Inoubliable car c'est devenu mon enfer. Un enfer dont je ne peux sortir, ne peux m'échapper.

Je tire encore sur mon poison. Une nouvelle bouffée. Encore ce poison dans mes poumons.

Je l'analyse, comme s'il faisait parti de moi. Je le sens descendre, prendre forme en moi. Et me tuer petit à petit. Lentement, tout doucement. Sans que je ne puisse savoir quand tout prendra fin. Un poison, mais c'est seulement un poison parmi un autre plus important. Un poison bien plus fort. Plus puissant, plus dévastateur. Un poison entré dans ma vie depuis 1 an. Un poison qui s'accroche, qui ne me laisse pas partir. Un poison inoubliable.

Ce poison m'obsède, me rend folle. Il me bouffe, il me fait vivre.

Je ne mange pratiquement plus, ne dors quasiment jamais, mes amis s'inquiètent. Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, ils ne comprendront jamais. Je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne peux rien dire. Il est à moi, je garde ce poison pour moi. C'est ma drogue, mon obsession. Ma dose vitale.

Depuis 1 an je dois en prendre chaque jour. Plusieurs fois dans la même journée des fois. C'est un cercle vicieux, je ne peux plus m'en échapper. Plus d'issu de secours. Et puis, de toute manière, je n'en n'ai pas envie. Je n'en n'ai plus envie. Sans lui je ne suis plus rien.

Je prends une nouvelle bouffée. Je laisse s'échapper la fumée de mes lèvres.

Elle s'écrase lentement contre la vitre. Comme si elle essayait de fuir. Mais rien y fait, elle reste ici. Flotte autour de moi, m'enveloppe. Elle est moi. Silence, tout est silence. Encore. Ma drogue, mon poison est avec moi dans cette pièce. Il ne fait aucun bruit. Il est ici, je le sais, je le sens.

Son odeur est là. Elle m'enveloppe, elle m'enivre. Elle est à moi, elle est mienne. Je la connais par cœur, je la sens encore des heures après avoir pris ma drogue. J'arrive même à l'imaginer, chaque heure de la journée, la nuit dans mes rêves. Elle m'obsède, elle fait partie de mon poison. Elle est mon poison. Il est elle.

Je pose ma tête brulante sur la vitre froide. Froid, elle est froide, gelée. Elle me fait du bien. Le froid me manque. Je ne vis qu'entourée de chaleur depuis 1 an. Je souffle contre la vitre. De la buée se forme. Je la fixe, je pense. Je pose mes lèvres contre la vitre, contre cette buée. Le froid rencontre mes lèvres, mes lèvres gonflées par la chaleur de mon poison. Je respire ce froid, qui me fait tant de bien. Qui est si rare pour moi.

Cette vitre me fait penser à mon poison. Froide de l'extérieure. Mais chaude, brûlante quand on la combine avec quelque chose d'autre. Mes lèvres. Et je repense encore à cette nuit, à ce qui vient encore de se passer dans cette pièce. La même chose depuis 1 an. Depuis 12 longs mois. Toujours la même chose, toujours dans cette pièce.

Ma cigarette s'est consumée dans ma main. Elle est finie, éteinte. Autant que je le suis.

Je ne vis plus pour moi, je ne vis que pour mon poison, pour ma drogue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé finir ainsi, en arriver à ce point d'être dépendante. Moi qui inspirais à une liberté profonde. Je suis condamnée à être dépendante de lui.

Mon tatouage le prouve. Quelle idée de se faire tatouer. Pourtant, je l'ai fait.

Un cobra. Un cobra partant de mes reins, pour terminer sur ma fesse gauche. Un cobra magnifique, un cobra plein de puissance. Il est magnifique, comme mon poison. Ce tatouage lui appartient, je lui appartiens. J'aime ce tatouage, même si je ne sais toujours pas pour quelle raison je l'ai fais. Et pourtant, il est là. Bien là, encré en moi, depuis 1 an.

Je repense à cette nuit, à ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre, à ce que j'ai fais. Ce que j'ai fait avec mon poison, avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire, et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'aime ça. Dans cette pièce, dans ce lit. Avec lui. Depuis 12 longs mois.

Mon poison dort encore, il a le sommeil lourd, pour le moment. J'espère l'avoir assez fatigué pour un moment encore. Pour avoir ce calme encore un moment pour moi. Rien qu'un moment. Après tout recommencera. Tout finira encore dans ce lit. Dans cette pièce. Avec lui.

Mon poison est magnifique, il est puissant, il est divin. Mon poison est un être abject, un monstre. Je suis sensée le détester depuis toujours. Et pourtant, je suis là, avec lui depuis 5 mois.

Il m'a ouvert à un monde jusqu'alors inconnu, il m'a fait découvrir des tas de choses, rien qu'avec lui, rien qu'avec son corps. Ce corps, rien que d'y penser, j'en frémis encore. Il est parfait, sculpté, majestueux. Je suis égoïste, je déteste prêter ma drogue. Elle est à moi, il est à moi. Et il le sait très bien. Comme je sais que je suis à lui. Aucun écart, on ne s'en tient qu'à nous. On joue, on s'attire, on cède. Et ça finit toujours ici, dans cette pièce. Dans ce lit. J'ai besoin de le sentir à moi. Besoin de le toucher tout le temps, de le griffer, de le mordre. Il m'appartient. J'en fais ce que je veux. Comme il fait ce qu'il veut de moi. Je suis à lui, il est à moi.

Je me tourne pour l'observer, pour observer ma drogue.

Il est allongé dans le lit, un drap sur le côté, ne recouvre strictement rien. Il est sur le côté. Sa position, notre position. Je suis sensée être dans ses bras, ne pas pouvoir m'en échapper. Et pourtant je suis loin, contre cette fenêtre. Je l'observe. Son tatouage m'appelle, me réclame.

Un cobra. Un cobra, comme le mien. Partant de son aine gauche, pour descendre dans le centre de sa cuisse. Puissant, il est comme le mien. Il m'appartient, voilà sa preuve, son dévouement. A moi, il est à moi. Personne ne peut l'avoir. Personne ne l'aura jamais plus. Ma drogue est à moi, à vie. Il le sait, comme moi je sais que c'est la même chose. A vie je suis à lui.

Nos tatouages le prouvent, reliant nos âmes entre elles. Quelle bêtise. Moi, je me suis laissée faire des tatouages magiques, liant deux personnes pour l'éternité. Quelle bêtise énorme, gigantesque. Et pourtant, j'aime ça. Rien ne me fais peur, rien du moment que je suis avec lui. Il a fait ce tatouage avec moi, alors il sait les conséquences de nos actes. Il le sait, et les approuve. Il est comme moi, un être à nous deux. Pour l'éternité. Ensemble.

Qui aurait cru que ma drogue serait la personne dont j'ai hais son nom jusqu'à sa propre existence. Que la personne contre qui je mettais battu durant des années, et celle qui me lie à vie. Que cette personne est un serpent, et que je suis une lionne.

Qu'il vient de Serpentard, et que je viens de Gryffondor.

Qu'il est un sang pur, et que je suis une sang de Bourbe.

Et pourtant, nous sommes liés, envers et contre tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Explications :** Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un second chapitre ! Je n'en reviens pas de toutes les reviews que j'ai déjà eu pour seulement deux chapitres ! Et je les apprécie énormément parce qu'ils sont très constructifs et que grâce à eux, j'ai pu rectifier des fautes que j'avais commises ! Merci vraiment alors !

Bon, parlons peu parlons bien, voici donc le second chapitre de POISON. J'ai mis peut-être un peu beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, mais je suis en période d'examens, de BAC surtout alors ne m'en voulais pas s'il vous plait ... ! Même si j'ai mis du temps, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, parce que l'inspiration venait au fur et à mesure de l'écriture !

Bref enjoy, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre II : Introspection.**

La clarté de la Lune sur son corps me passionne. La nuit est son domaine, il brille la nuit, comme il étincelle le jour.

Je n'ose pas m'approcher du lit, de peur de le réveiller. Je veux pouvoir l'observer. Encore et encore. Pendant des heures.

Mon poison est magnifique, un dieu à lui tout seul, mon dieu, ma drogue. Ses cheveux d'anges, de la blondeur presque aussi blanche que la neige, sont un appel à une caresse. Son corps, un appel aux pires baisers qui puisse exister. A des morsures, à des griffures.

Certaines cicatrices sont sur ce corps, sur ce corps qui est à moi. Des cicatrices de son passé noir, de son passé sinistre. De son passé auprès des mauvaises personnes, des mauvais choix. Et pourtant, il est là avec moi, et n'a rien changé. Il a toujours son caractère impérieux, narcissique, égoïste. L'image même de sa supériorité. Et pourtant, il est parfait. Parfait comme ça. Parfait pour moi, rien que pour moi.

Ses yeux. Ses yeux sont la plus belle chose qui puisse exister au monde. Ses yeux m'hypnotisent, ses yeux me brûlent, me captivent. Je pourrais regarder ses yeux durant des heures, sans oser bouger ni regarder ailleurs.

Ses yeux. Ses yeux si gris, si froid. Ses yeux de glace, que seule moi les vois devenir brûlants dans cette pièce. Rien qu'avec moi.

Jamais longtemps, mais toujours avec moi. Parce que l'on n'a jamais le temps, jamais le temps de se poser, de penser, de pouvoir parler. Non, on manque de temps, le temps nous prend au coup, on doit faire vite. Parce que l'un comme l'autre, on ne peut pas faire autrement, parce que l'on n'est plus seul désormais, surtout.

Je tire une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette, et la laisse tomber sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à coté de ma main. A coté de cette main, où l'on peut clairement voir cette bague, cette bague synonyme d'engagement, de fidélité.

Or pour moi, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai tiré un trait sur la fidélité, à quoi bon, je ne connais même plus sa signification exacte. Je suis déjà promise avec quelqu'un, depuis longtemps, depuis plus d'un an, depuis plus longtemps que cette relation que j'entretiens avec lui, avec ma drogue. Et lui aussi, il l'est, depuis sa naissance, depuis plus longtemps que moi, depuis toujours en fait. Et pourtant, lui comme moi on en est là, on est là, dans cette pièce, dans ce lit, encore une fois, depuis un an, encore.

On connaît cette pièce par cœur de toute manière désormais, chaque recoins, même si elle n'est pas grande. On s'en fou, on ne se préoccupe pas des détails, ni de savoir si cette chambre plait. Non on s'en fou, parce que l'on n'y reste jamais longtemps, jamais. Parce que l'on n'a jamais le temps pour ça, pour nous.

Parce que l'on ment à chaque fois, on ment à notre entourage, on ment pour se voir, on ment pour s'envoyer des lettres. On se ment même à nous-mêmes. Parce que l'on est obligé, on est obligé de faire ça, sinon on ne pourrait plus se voir, je ne pourrai plus le voir, et ça, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus parce que c'est ma drogue, ma seule drogue, l'unique. Parce que je mens, chaque fois que l'on me demande pourquoi j'ai des cernes, pourquoi j'ai autant maigri, pourquoi je parle beaucoup moins, pourquoi je suis distante, pourquoi. Pourquoi est devenu le mot qui définit tout ça. Parce que l'on n'a plus le choix.

On n'a jamais eu le choix. Et on n'aura jamais le choix que d'agir comme ça. Parce que l'on ne pourra jamais réellement être ensemble, parce que c'est tout simplement contre nature, et que l'on est si différent.

Je serre les poings rien qu'à cette idée. Je les serre à en faire blanchir mes jointures.

Je m'en fou, parce que cette idée me fait encore mal, terriblement mal. Parce que même si je lui dis que je m'y suis résignée, je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arriverai pas. Et en le voyant dans ce lit, dans notre lit, je ne peux décidément pas me résigner à cette idée. J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir me réveiller tous les matins, et juste tourner la tête pour pouvoir l'apercevoir. Apercevoir son visage aux traits fins, son torse, et son tatouage. Pouvoir me blottir contre lui, savourer son odeur, et rester comme ça, indéfiniment.

Rien que d'y penser j'en frémis. J'en frémis d'envie.

Et pourtant, je sais que c'est impossible. Parce que lui comme moi, on n'est déjà lié à une autre personne. Mais je ne sais pas si lui aussi ressens ce besoin incessant, irrationnel d'être ensemble.

Il doit s'en moquer, pour lui ça doit être juste un passe-temps de plus pour échapper à ses devoirs, ses principes. Une partie de jambes en l'air sûrement, et rien d'autre. Je ne le sais pas, et je n'ose pas le lui demander. Parce qu'en regardant son dos, son dos blanc, je me dis que si je lui demande, peut-être que je ne reverrai jamais ce dos, que je ne le reverrai jamais. Alors je me tais, et je fais avec. Je préfère, de toute manière, pourquoi essayer de changer quelque chose alors que tout fonctionne correctement jusqu'à présent.

Je frissonne, je suis restée trop longtemps en dehors du lit. Je me rapproche alors, voulant être au chaud dans les draps, et me coller contre lui, contre sa chaleur.

Mais je m'arrête, je m'arrête parce qu'il s'est réveillé. Et pire que ça, il m'observe. Il m'observe de ses prunelles anthracite, de ses prunelles d'acier.

Je n'ose plus avancer, je n'ose même plus respirer. Alors je reste droite et immobile, et j'attends. J'attends un quelconque signe de sa part. Qu'il se lève et commence à se rhabiller pour partir, ou qu'il m'ouvre les draps pour que je revienne contre lui. J'attends, nue devant lui, nue à la clarté de la nuit.

Il continue, me dévisage, m'examine, mon corps, mon visage, moi. Mais surtout mon tatouage. Notre tatouage, parce que nous avons le même. C'est notre manière à nous de se dire que l'on est lié.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, parce que je découvre quelque chose.

Parce que je sais que la question que je me suis posée toute à l'heure, je viens de trouver la réponse. Parce que je sais, que lui aussi aurait aimé se réveiller à coté de moi tous les matins. Parce que son tatouage me le prouve. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de le faire juste pour un passe-temps, juste pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Et rien que d'y penser, je souris, je souris en coin, de son sourire.

Il aperçoit ce sourire, et fronce les sourcils. Il doit certainement se demander pourquoi je souris subitement alors que je reste droite à l'attendre. Il continu de me regarder, et avec son bras, il ouvre les draps, il m'ouvre les draps. Il me donne son accord, j'ai le droit de revenir contre lui, contre son corps chaud, contre son corps encore nu.

Il n'a pas besoin de me dire quelque chose, il n'a rien besoin de faire, que j'accoure déjà, et me jette pratiquement dans les draps. Et c'est à lui d'avoir son sourire, parce qu'il sait que je l'attendais, que j'attendais son accord. Et il aime ça, savoir que j'attends, que je lui suis soumise comme ça.

Il ferme enfin les draps, et de son autre bras, enlace ma taille et me rapproche de lui. Je me serre autant que je le peux contre son torse. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, et respire son odeur.

« On essaye de s'enfuir peut-être ? » me demande-t-il.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ironique, ou s'il est inquiet. Je m'en fiche parce que l'un comme l'autre, j'ai déjà ma réponse. Et que je sais aussi, que même si je ne peux pas me réveiller tous les matins contre lui, rien que ça me suffit. Ses bras me suffisent largement pour le moment.

« Jamais. » Lui répondis-je dans un murmure.

Et il sait que je ne mens pas, parce qu'à lui, je ne mens jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Explications :** Coucou ! Me revoilà parmi vous avec en plus un nouveau chapitre de Poison ! Alors tout d'abord j'aimerai déjà remercier toutes les lectrices qui m'ont laissé encore pleins de reviews très constructives et adorables ! Vraiment merci merci merci ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas du succès de mon histoire, bon c'est clair qu'il n'est pas aussi connu que d'autres histoires, mais pour moi il l'est.

Surtout que comme je l'avais expliqué, c'est ma toute première histoire que j'avais écrite, et que j'avais gardé dans un coin sans jamais osé la publier .. Alors je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et je me félicite aussi d'avoir enfin posté cette histoire !

Bref, parlons du sujet : Le chapitre III ! Comme à mon habitude (très mauvaise) je ne garde aucun chapitre en avance (pour le moment) parce que j'ai des choses vraiment plus urgentes à faire comme réviser mon bac qui approche à très grands pas...dans DEUX semaines exactement ! Donc si je suis longue, encore une fois, désolée...

Pour ce chapitre, en l'écrivant tout est venu d'un seul coup !

J'ai adoré l'écrire et je suis sûr que certaines lectrices seront contentes de voir ce qui va enfin se passer héhé ! Et il est aussi un peu plus longs que les précédents, parce que je voulais à chaque fois trouver une fin de chapitre cool, qui donne envie de lire la suite, qui nous laisse sur notre faim, mais classe aussi !** Et attention dans ce chapitre quelques parties très sexuelles sont prévues ! **

Alors du coup, je repoussais je repoussais sans trouver réellement une fin parce que j'avais les idées qui enchaînaient ...bref finalement j'ai trouvé une fin vu que mon chapitre est là !

Alors enjoy ! :)

Ps : Une dernière chose ! Cela concerne une autre de mes histoires en cours, " N'oublies pas nos corps", pour certaines lectrices qui aiment cette fiction, je pense qu'elles devraient lire mon autre début d'histoire, et peut-être aussi avoir des avis constructifs.

Parce qu'en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne plait pas énormément, et pourtant j'aimerai vraiment la continuer, seulement sans indications de la part des lecteurs j'aurai un peu de mal.. alors si vous avez du temps, pensez y ! Merci :)

* * *

**Chapitre III : Retour**

Après lui avoir enfin répondu, il me serra encore un peu plus fort, imperceptiblement en espérant que je ne remarque rien. Trop tard, je l'ai vu, mais surtout senti. J'ai senti son torse encore plus contre ma poitrine, mais surtout, son sexe dur contre moi.

Je ne peux réprimer un gémissement d'excitation à cette sensation.

Ses mains, sagement restées jusqu'à présent dans mon dos et sur ma taille, commencent à bouger sensuellement, de haut en bas, en s'attardant sur mes fesses le plus souvent. Ma respiration se fait erratique, Merlin mon cœur s'emballe, je n'en peux déjà plus de toute cette tentation qui commence à monter en moi. Les souvenirs de cette nuit remontent, et n'arrangent strictement rien.

Alors que j'étais tournée vers mes pensées, il s'écarte de moi et m'impose sa vue, la vue de ses deux orbes grises. Il pèse son corps sur moi, pour bien sentir que je lui suis soumise, là tout de suite. Et je sais déjà qu'il est ça, ça se voit dans ses yeux, dans son sourire en coin, qu'il a déjà, et qu'il ne quittera que lorsque j'aurai atteint le point de non retour. Il aime ça, autant que j'aime ce qu'il me fait.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, une pluie de baisers s'abat, sensuellement, doucement. Je sais qu'il faut que je lui dise d'arrêter, que l'on ne peut pas continuer, parce que l'on n'a plus le temps pour ça. Mais je ne peux pas, je suis déjà loin, trop loin pour ça.

Tout ça à cause de lui, de son corps, de son regard, de ses caresses. Ses mains sont partout, elles me parcourent, retracent mes formes, s'imposent sur moi, en moi. Je ne pense plus, je ne suis plus. Je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle et où je suis, trop d'effets je ne peux jamais lui résister, jamais.

_Et c'est mon plus gros point faible, il est ma faiblesse, tout chez lui est ma faiblesse. Ma drogue._

Une drogue on n'y résiste pas, jamais. On y goûte une fois, et c'est la fois de trop. On y prend goût, et ça devient une obsession, on y pense désormais tout le temps. La nuit, le jour, au travail, avec les amis, la famille, et même avec mon fiancé. Parce que c'est la pire drogue qui existe, et la plus tenace. On n'y échappe plus, c'est fini, ça devient un cercle vicieux, mon cercle vicieux, avec lui au milieu, toujours lui.

Alors quand il me caresse comme ça, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'aimer, d'aimer ce qu'il me fait. De supplier inconsciemment qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, parce que j'aime ça, tout le temps, constamment.

Il vient d'atteindre mon clitoris, et s'amuse détestablement avec. C'est un supplice, une torture. Il faut que j'arrête ça, absolument.

« Arrête… s'il te plait, arrête.. » Je gémis difficilement.

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu as pourtant l'air de bien aimer il me semble. »

Sarcastique, il est sarcastique. Il s'amuse de moi, de me voir souffrir, de me voir gémir. Il s'amuse de moi, parce qu'il aime ça. Malgré mes protestations il continue, il fait rouler doucement ma boule de chair entre ses doigts froids. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, sinon il sera trop tard, encore trop tard.

Je prends ses mains, et le repousse en même temps. Je me redresse dans le lit, et le regarde le souffle court. Merlin qu'il est beau. Magnifiquement beau, sauvage, passionné, et surtout sexy. Son corps seul est un appel au sexe, à la luxure. Je réprime un frisson et détache mes yeux de son sexe dressé parle plaisir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, parce que je lui fais de l'effet, énormément d'effet, et j'aime ça. Parce que même s'il dit garder le contrôle, même s'il essaye de le montrer, son corps ne ment pas.

Je le regarde enfin dans les yeux après m'être attardée encore un peu sur son tatouage aussi. Ses yeux, ils ne sont plus gris, ils ne sont plus rien. Un océan de désir, voilà ce que je vois, rien d'autre. Et même s'il veut le cacher, sa mâchoire contractée, et son souffle court le trahissent.

Quel gâchis, quel gâchis de tout arrêter maintenant, à un si bon moment de jouissance.

Mais pourtant il le faut, et il le sait. On n'a plus de temps, il faut que l'on reparte dans nos vies respectives, que l'on s'évite désormais.

« Tu sais que l'on ne peut pas, on n'a plus le temps. »

Je suis tranchante.

Je ne veux pas flancher, alors que je viens de réussir à me détacher _de cette drogue, de lui_. Alors je lui prouve que je le peux, et essaye de faire passer dans ma voix que je viens de gagner, que je viens enfin de gagner une partie face à lui et son corps. Mais je vois très bien dans ses yeux qu'il s'en moque, qu'il se moque encore de moi. Et qu'il va me faire payer cet affront, très cher même.

« On a toujours le temps. Mais tu ne sais pas te laisser aller, tu as toujours peur de l'imprévu. »

_Sec. Glacial. Hautain. Ironique._

Il vient de gagner, encore une fois.

Je reçois ces quelques mots comme une gifle. Une douche froide, glaciale, polaire.

Je suis pathétique. Pathétique parce qu'il a encore une fois raison. Je n'aime pas les imprévus, je n'aime pas l'inconnu, ne rien savoir. Je prévois toujours tout dans ma vie, que se soit avec ma famille, mes amis, mon travail, ou même avec mon fiancé. Je ne laisse rien au hasard, _jamai_s. Parce que je ne veux plus qu'il existe d'imprévu dans ma vie, _plus jamais_.

_Parce que lui, était un imprévu. Le seul, l'unique imprévu._

Je n'avais pas planifié sa venue, je n'avais jamais planifié qu'il deviendrait cette drogue obsessionnelle. Et que depuis, je suis obligée de vivre avec ça, de vivre cachée, avec lui. Pour lui, pour moi, pour nous, pour notre drogue à tous les deux.

_Alors oui, je ne veux plus d'autres imprévus, un me suffit, juste lui me suffit. Pas d'autres, plus jamais._

Furieuse, je le pousse, et me lève du lit. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui mettre une gifle. Oh oui, une gifle sur son visage ironique maintenant, et laisser ma marque, une belle marque avec ma main. J'en rêve maintenant, et le feu qui me consumait et bien loin désormais.

Il n'y a que lui pour me faire passer d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps. Il n'y a que lui qui arrive si bien à toucher là où ça fait mal, et d'en jouer quand je le défis, quand il sait que je m'éloigne et que j'essaye de revenir à la réalité, à la vraie vie.

Je ramasse mes affaires éparpillées par terre dans toute la chambre, et me rhabille rapidement.

Je ne veux plus être dans la même pièce que lui, je ne veux plus sentir son odeur, notre odeur. L'odeur bestiale, sauvage de l'amour. Parce que c'est ce que l'on n'a fait toute la nuit. Je veux m'en éloigner, parce que j'étouffe.

Une fois rhabillée, je me retourne lentement vers lui. Je suis sûr qu'il peut voir que je suis énervée, mes yeux, mes joues, mon corps doivent le montrer très clairement. Et pourtant, il est là, sur le lit, allongé nonchalamment, les mains derrière la tête, nu.

Et il attend. Il attend que je sorte ce que j'ai à dire, que je finisse ma crise. Comme d'habitude il attend, parce qu'il sait que je vais éclater, que je ne peux jamais me taire quand je suis énervée.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne lui donnerai pas cette occasion d'avoir encore raison. Il a déjà gagné tout à l'heure, me réduisant au silence, alors pas une fois de plus. Non pas cette fois.

Alors je crache, perfide, je lui jette moi aussi des mots à la figure.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne me laisse pas aller. Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un ne le soit pas dans cette relation. Tu es trop imbu de toi-même pour te rendre compte que tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi. Et tu sais que je déteste ça. Mais surtout parce que c'est toi, la cause de problème. »

Je sais déjà que ces mots ne vont pas lui plaire, du tout même. Parce que je sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui reproche des choses, qu'on lui reproche son égoïsme, son caractère typique de la haute société des sorciers. Mais je m'en fiche, parce que je peux moi aussi toucher où ça fait mal, très mal.

Bingo, j'ai touché le gros lot.

Ses yeux se sont assombris, et il a contracté sa mâchoire. Il se lève, les poings serrés, toujours nu, et s'avance lentement vers moi.

_Félin, menaçant. _

J'attends, j'attends parce que c'est à mon tour de l'attendre. D'attendre sa réplique, _son venin._

« Une partie de jambe en l'air et quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Et n'est pas une relation. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai faire un effort pour ça. Tu es un problème en soi, alors que je sois un problème de plus ne changera pas grand-chose. »

Sa langue a claqué. Les mots sont cinglants.

Il aime me faire mal, et c'est réussi. Qu'il qualifie cette relation certainement malsaine de « _partie de jambes en l'air_ » m'insupporte. Il est exécrable. Totalement. Parce qu'il sait que je ne vois pas ça juste comme ça, que j'espère toujours plus, que j'espère qu'un jour ce sera autrement.

Et même s'il me dit ça, je sais, je pense qu'au fond il veut la même chose que moi.

Parce que lui comme moi, on ne veut qu'une chose, être libre de toute cette comédie, de toute cette mascarade qui nous bouffe, qui nous ronge. Mais malgré cette vérité, il sait me faire mal, et quand il est lui aussi énervé, il se déchaîne. Et ces mots en sont la preuve.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne m'atteignent pas, parce que je suis au dessus de tout ça.

Je me rapproche de lui, et lui murmure à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Très bien, si tu le dis. En attendant tu sais très bien que tu ne pense pas un seul mot de ce que tu viens de me dire. Et je le sais aussi, alors je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Parce que si je pars, tu vas sombrer, et moi aussi. Parce que l'on a besoin de faire ça. Obligatoirement, toi comme moi, et ne le nie plus. »

Bien, parfait.

Je sens qu'il régit à mes paroles. Ses yeux me dévisagent, me sondent. Il sait que j'ai raison, il le sait comme moi. Et là, il me déteste. Il me déteste parce que je viens de gagner, de gagner la plus belle partie.

Satisfaite de moi, il est temps que je parte. Je le contourne, récupère mon sac, et me dirige vers la porte. Je ne me retourne pas. Pas d'au revoir, pas de dernier baisé. Rien.

Parce que l'on sait déjà où se retrouver, et quand. A chaque fois ici, au même endroit, de la même manière.

Et le reste du temps, on s'évite, on joue le jeu, on garde nos masques, _impassible face à l'autre_.

« Granger, la prochaine fois, tu vas vraiment regretter tes paroles, et tu vas me supplier. »

_Je souris. Victorieuse._

Je souris parce que je sais que malgré le fait qu'il soit en colère contre moi, sa menace est pleine de sous-entendus délicieux. Il va me le faire payer à sa manière. J'en frissonne d'avance, et j'imagine son sourire en coin dans mon dos.

« Alors j'attends de voir ta menace à exécution Malfoy. »

Il ricane. Il sait que je ne suis plus en colère, qu'il est déjà pardonné. Parce qu'il sait comment se faire pardonner, et que ça nous convient à tous les deux. Il attendra autant que moi notre prochaine entrevue avec impatience.

J'ouvre la porte, commence à partir et me ravise au dernier moment. Il faut que je finisse ma victoire en beauté.

« Et Malfoy, ce n'est plus Granger désormais, mais bientôt Weasley. »

Je pars enfin et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je l'entends étouffer un juron, et il frappe quelque chose. J'aime le rendre énervé comme ça, savoir que j'appartiens aussi à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Qu'il n'est pas le seul à m'avoir, et il enrage.

Ma journée commence plutôt bien. Je descends de l'étage, et me dirige vers la cheminée imposante. Manoir Malfoy, je te quitte, avant que la maîtresse de maison ne rentre.

Je prends de la poudre de cheminette et clame.

« Bureau du Ministère de la magie! »

* * *

Alors oui peut-être que certaines ne trouveront pas la fin trop classe, mais moi j'ai adoré le fait que l'on sache qu'ils vont se revoir ! En même temps, il le faut, sinon comment l'histoire peut continuer sans les personnages principaux ? Nuance héhé !

**Bon, les questions maintenant :**

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Enfin content qu'ils sortent enfin de cette chambre ? On découvre aussi leur nom (même si on le savait déjà) et on connaît aussi désormais le fiancé d'Hermione ! Ron Weasley, pathétique, parce que ça paraissait logique en fait ...

A vrai dire, je voulais qu'elle se fiance avec un Serpentard, sauf qu'en les analysant, je me suis rendue compte que tous étaient plus ou moins copain-copain avec Malfoy, alors tromper son copain avec sa fiancée non merci !

Bref, qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite de l'histoire ?

**Une review et vous pourrez vous aussi vous amusez comme des folles avec Malfoy dans le lit****! **

_*Regard de perverse*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Explications :** Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le Chapitre V de Poison ! Et je dois vous dire que je suis particulièrement contente de ce chapitre franchement !

_**IMPORTANT :**_ Pour tous les lecteurs, je préfère prévenir que dans les prochains chapitres, je dirai deux ou trois voire même, qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment de D/H pour le moment.

Parce qu'il faut le temps de rentrer les détails de mon histoire, et donc ce sera tournée principalement autour d'**_Elias_** (Mon personnage créé de tout pièce héhé) Bref j'espère que ce n'est pas pour autant que vous allez m'abandonner surtout pas ! Oh non parce que j'ai d'ores et déjà commencé à faire les chapitres suivants, et sachez que j'ai des **MILLIERS** d'idées pour Poison ! Alors on n'oublie pas, lisez _Poison_ !

Bon passons, tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre V met en avant **_Elias_**, et parle encore plus du dossier Théodore ! Alors, le suspens va-t-il enfin éclore ? Pour le savoir, enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre V : Confession**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que je viens de lire, du dossier que j'ai dans les mains.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tous les souvenirs que j'évite refassent obligatoirement surface ? Pourquoi même en essayant de tout planifier depuis lui, je n'arrive à rien ?

Comme si on me punissait pour ça, pour lui, pour ce que j'ai pu faire avant. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, de bien ou de mal, mais je finis par me faire punir.

_Merlin pourquoi ?_

J'aurais largement préféré que Ron apprenne pour lui et moi plutôt que de voir ressurgir ce nom. A bien y penser, je ne veux pas que Ron apprenne pour lui malgré la venue de ce dossier.

_Parce que s'il apprend pour lui, je suis fichue. Et lui encore plus._

On sera fichu, je serai traînée dans la boue, je serai certainement traitée de garce, de salope et autre. Et je l'aurai certainement mérité.

Mais si Ron apprend pour ça, je ne suis pas sûr que _lui_ abandonne sa petite vie rangée pour être avec moi au grand jour. Je n'en suis pas sûr du tout, et c'est bien plus simple comme ça. Je n'ai juste qu'à continuer à mentir, à jouer un double jeu, à continuer de vivre comme ça. C'est plus simple que d'affronter la réalité, toujours plus simple.

_Parce que je suis devenue lâche, trop lâche même désormais._

Parce que j'ai perdu ce qu'il me restait de Gryffondor en moi, pour voir apparaître des traits de caractères des Serpentards. Et ça, c'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute. Tant pis, je fais avec, je ne peux plus retourner en arrière. Comme je le faisais durant ma troisième année à Poudlard. Non ce temps est révolu, je dois faire avec ma lâcheté désormais.

Et cette lâcheté me gène face à ce dossier. Parce que je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne veux pas le voir. Sauf que ce dossier fait parti de mon travail. Et je suis obligée de travailler dessus. La réhabilitation de ce mangemort, de Théodore, Théodore Nott. Que dois-je faire ?

Que je sache, il a été enrôlé contre son gré du côté de Voldemort. Certes, mais j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas vouloir qu'il sorte. Alors, dois-je faire en sorte de faire mon travail professionnellement, ou faire comme je le souhaite ?

_Ironique._

Je ne fais jamais mon travail _seulement professionnellement._

Sinon je n'aurais pas cette vengeance malsaine qui me ronge. Qui me bouffe à chaque fois que je reçois un dossier. Alors non, une fois de plus je ne fais pas mon travail correctement. Mais qu'importe ?

Parce que quoi que je fasse, peu importe la manière dont je le fais, on ne me dit jamais rien et on ne me dira jamais rien. Parce que je suis moi, Hermione Granger. Parce que je suis une héroïne de guerre, et que les héros le restent toute leur vie, quoi qu'ils fassent. Alors peu importe que je laisse pourrir à Azkaban tous les mangemorts de la pire espèce, cela convient à tout le monde parce que c'est ma parole qui est en jeu. Et ma parole est la parole la plus juste pour tout le monde.

_Foutaise. Mensonge. Ironie du sort._

Le monde est pitoyable, aveugle. Parce que ma parole ne vaut plus rien, et ce depuis longtemps. Depuis _lui_, depuis Poudlard en fait. Parce que j'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Parce que j'ai fait des choses horribles, c'est tout.

Mais le moment n'est pas venu pour que j'y repense, j'aurai tout le temps plus tard, bien plus tard. Mais pas maintenant. Parce que là, je dois réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce dossier, à mon futur choix, à celui d'Elias, et surtout, je dois réfléchir à la manière de cacher ce dossier à Drago. Parce que ce serait la pire de chose qu'il puisse m'arriver, qu'il souhaite être lui aussi sur ce dossier. Parce que Théodore était son ami, et qu'il l'est sûrement resté. Parce qu'un ami mangemort ne s'oublie pas, _un ami d'enfance ne s'oublie pas_. Que ce soit Blaise, Pansy, ou Théodore.

Il est vrai que si Théodore a été condamné, Blaise et Pansy ont été blanchis bien avant que je ne sois à ce poste. De quelle manière je ne le sais pas. Je sais seulement qu'ils l'ont été et s'est suffisant. Ils ont quand même finis à Azkaban, mais pas autant de temps que Théodore. Parce que Blaise et Pansy n'ont jamais utilisé de sorts impardonnables, qu'ils n'ont jamais torturé. Mais surtout, qu'au moment de la guerre ils se sont de suite rendus à l'Ordre. Lâcheté des Serpentard. Finalement, elle leur a servit pour une fois.

Mais Théodore est quelqu'un de différent, il l'a toujours été. Et s'est sûrement pour ça que, même s'il a été enrôlé de force, il a fini par s'allier complètement à Voldemort. Qu'il a torturé, et tué. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est encore en prison. Et que Blaise et Pansy ont été libérés bien plus tôt que lui.

Et finalement ils ne sont pas bien méchant Blaise et Pansy. On peut même dire que désormais on est tous plus ou moins amis. Blaise, Pansy, amis avec Harry et Ron. Serpentard amis avec Gryffondor. Comme quoi, on peut dire d'une certaine manière que la guerre a permise certaines choses. Parce qu'il n'y a plus cette lutte entre anciennes maisons, que l'on a mis notre rancœur de côté, et que l'on a surtout effacé le passé pour avancer. Parce que l'on a tous besoin de se reconstruire, on a tous besoin de se trouver, et on a besoin d'avancer ensemble. Parce que finalement on est tous pareil. Et que c'est pour cela que l'on est ami maintenant.

Même Drago est dans notre cercle d'amis. Même _lui_. Mais contre mon gré, parce que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas associé à nous, ça m'aurait évité cet imprévu.

_Cela m'aurait évité d'être lié à lui désormais._

Souvent je me demande comment les autres font pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi. Parce que même si l'on se cache, on ne peut éviter des regards, des sous-entendus, on ne peut éviter de se chercher continuellement. Comme si on continuait ce jeu malsain que l'on entretenait à Poudlard. Peut-être que c'est ça le problème. Peut-être que les autres pensent que l'on continue comme avant, que l'on a besoin de ça pour éviter de perdre la tête.

_Ou que lui et moi on a du mal à être ami, tout simplement._

Oui, ça doit être ça finalement. Parce que je ne vois rien d'autre de toute manière. Et puis, pour une miss-je-sais-tout, je dois certainement avoir raison. Comme d'habitude, certaines choses ne changent pas malgré tout. Heureusement pour moi, parce que sinon je ne sais pas si je réussirai à rester moi même malgré tout ce qu'il m'arrive.

« Bonjour Hermione ! Alors, quel dossier avons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Elias.

J'ai perdu trop de temps. Je suis restée trop longtemps dans mes pensées, et voilà qu'Elias est arrivé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que se soit comme plan pour éviter que ce dossier ne tombe entre les mains de Drago. Merlin je suis fichue ! Pour une fois, je vais donc devoir improviser. Tant qu_'il_ n'est pas arrivé, tout va bien. Parce que c'est seulement Elias, et qu'il est un ange.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir qui nous avons aujourd'hui ? Je te laisse deviner alors. Mais sache déjà, qu'on le connaît. »

Cela me laisse du temps pour trouver vite une solution à mon problème. Enfin, j'espère surtout.

« Hum, vu la façon dont tu regardais le dossier quand je suis arrivé, je dirais que c'est un ancien élève de Poudlard. Je me trompe ? »

_Foutu Serdaigle. Foutue personne intelligente. Foutue perspicacité._

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi plus tôt qu'avoir un Serdaigle comme binôme allait sûrement me causer des problèmes ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver une quelconque solution. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me replonger dans mes pensées avant qu'il ne trouve. Trop rapide. Trop intelligent.

_Merlin, Elias je suis entrain de te haïr._

« Bingo tu as gagné. Ce n'est même plus rigolo de jouer aux devinettes avec toi tu le sais ? » Lui dis-je avec plus d'amertume que je ne le voulais.

Elias ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il sait qu'il gagne à tous les coups avec moi, et que je commence sérieusement à détester ça. Mais lui, ça ne le gène pas, alors pour lui, je continue à jouer à ce jeu devenu stupide aujourd'hui plus particulièrement. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Elias a toujours été là pour moi, il travaille toujours correctement, et c'est un réel plaisir pour moi que de travailler avec lui.

« Oh madame se serait-elle réveillée de mauvaise humeur par hasard ? Ou par malheur deviendrais-tu mauvaise joueuse ? Si c'est le cas, sache que ça ne change rien au fait que je suis trop fort à ce jeu pour toi ma belle ! »

« Vantard. » Rétorquais-je plus joyeuse.

_Une perle_. Elias est une perle, un cadeau tombé du ciel.

C'est l'homme parfait pour n'importe qui.

Il est adorable, ouvert d'esprit, intelligent, joueur, rigolo. Il est tout ce qui plait à n'importe quelle fille. En plus d'être un dieu vivant. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses yeux bleus en amande, sa peau hâlée, tout fait de lui une personne parfaite. Et son amitié est juste adorable. Elias est adorable, et je l'adore.

Il sait _tout_, un vrai confident.

Parce que quand j'allais vraiment mal, lors d'une dépression d'après guerre, il a été là pour moi. Il l'a toujours été. Je lui ai tout raconté. Tout. Toutes les choses horribles de la guerre, les visages mutilés, les cris, les sorts. Tout. Même s'il connaît tout ça, même s'il été là pendant cette guerre lui aussi.

Parce que tout ça je ne pouvais pas le dire à Harry ni même à Ron. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas que moi. Alors je me suis tournée vers Elias. Il m'a toujours épaulé, et c'est pour cela qu'il est un rayon de soleil chaque jour pour moi. Je pense sincèrement que je l'apprécie autant qu'Harry et Ron.

Alors quand je le vois rigoler, d'avoir encore gagné, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi même. Parce qu'il est tellement insouciant, tellement joyeux que je ne peux pas échapper à sa bonne humeur. Alors je l'embête aussi, je joue son jeu.

« Vieille fille ! Je plains Ron de t'avoir comme fiancée ! »

« Et moi je te plains tout court Elias ! Tu es trop insouciant et gamin ! »

« Rêve ! Je m'amuse, et on a le droit de s'amuser. Et puis je suis moi, et je sais que mon insouciance te plait aussi alors arrête de m'embêter et dis moi plutôt qui est ce mangemort que tu tiens dans tes mains depuis tout à l'heure »

Mince. Je n'y pensais plus à cause de lui. Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour, je ne peux rien faire et encore moins lui cacher le vrai nom du mangemort. Je suis prise au piège.

« ...C'est, c'est Théodore Nott. »

_Silence. Un silence est tombé dans le bureau._

Elias me regarde. On se fixe, comme si l'on était dans un cauchemar. Je crois qu'il comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi je faisais cette drôle de tête tout à l'heure. Même s'il ne connaît pas toute mon histoire avec Théodore.

Mais je sais aussi que lui comme moi, il a été source des railleries des Serpentards. Parce que même si Elias est un sang-Pur, les Serpentards ont mal accepté qu'il n'accepte pas de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Qu'Elias nous est rejoint, est rejoint l'Ordre.

_Le silence s'éternise. Il est long, trop long._

Je commence à me demander si Elias est toujours avec moi dans ce bureau, ou si son esprit a remonté le temps. Je constate que toute couleur a disparu de son visage. _Il est livide_. Il n'a plus aucune expression, il est froid, glacial. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Pour moi Elias est quelqu'un de très joyeux, toujours souriant.

Mais là, la personne que j'ai devant moi n'est pas Elias. La personne que j'ai devant moi a le masque des Sang-Purs. Un masque impassible, froid. Mais ce n'est pas Elias, ce n'est pas le Elias que je connais.

« Elias... ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Hésitais-je.

Il eu comme un soubresaut. Un électrochoc qui finit par le réveiller. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il essaye sûrement de me réconforter, de ne pas me faire peur. De ne pas me faire croire qu'il va mal.

« Oui Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Disons que le nom Nott, me rappel certains souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. »

_On est deux alors_. Finalement, le nom Nott est source de malheur. Que ce soit à moi pour de multiples raisons mauvaises, et à Elias certainement pour la même chose. Mais Elias ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Théodore et moi, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le sache. Pas avant que je ne sache pourquoi le nom de Nott l'a fait réagir de cette manière.

« Elias, dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait. Que s'est-il passé avec la famille Nott ? C'est Théodore ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas Théodore lui même mon problème. Mais son père... »

« Son père ? Mais il est mort durant la dernière bataille... ne saurais-tu pas par hasard ce qu'il s'est passé Elias?»

Merlin que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait fait Elias ou le père de Théodore pour qu'Elias soit aussi bouleversé ?

Je me mords la lèvre, anxieuse. J'attends la réponse d'Elias, j'attends sa confession. Parce que cette guerre finie par nous bouffer. Et qu'il vaut mieux que l'on raconte ce qu'elle nous a fait subir. Et c'est le cas pour Elias aujourd'hui de se confier. Et je suis là pour ça, comme il l'a été pour moi aussi.

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Parce que j'y étais. Parce que c'est moi qui ais tué son père. »

* * *

Alooors Verdict ?

Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? :)

Que pensez-vous de la raison qui a poussé Elias à faire cela ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hermione refuse-t-elle encore de dévoiler ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Théodore à Poudlard ? Et Drago dans tout ça, était-il au courant de quelque chose ?

Alors à vos postes, ou plutôt vos clavier, et dites moi ce que vous pensez !

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


End file.
